


Untitled #1

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: Patton isn’s feeling the best and Virgil tries to help out





	Untitled #1

**Author's Note:**

> Rightio, im sorry i haven’t posted anything in ages i hope this is okay while i work on ‘he loves me he loves me not’ part 2. i kinda liked how this one went? idk ahha, hope you guys like it anyways ahha

It hadn’t been the best day for Patton. He just felt- off. Not the best and certainly not the happiest he could be.

Work had been a roller-coaster, too many people causing too much stress and honestly Patton had had enough off it. He found it hard enough to get through the day without snapping at anyone, because that just wouldn’t be fair to them would it?

He slouched on his couch when he finally arrive home from the hell of his work place, completely exhausted and tired out. He let his eyes close, not necessarily wanting to fall asleep, but too tired to keep them open any longer. The moment he had sat down he completely relaxed, glad the day was finally over.

He sat just relaxing and not really thinking about much and not focusing on anything, letting his mind wander off to wherever it pleased.

Patton wasn’t sure how long he stayed there for, but the soft pitter patter of bare feet against tiles brought his mind to attention and a smile speed across his face.

“Hey there Kiddo.” He spoke as his son came into view.

“Hi Daddy…” The dark haired 6 year old paused as he stood in front of his father who had leaned forward from his relaxed meant back position on the couch.

“You okay there Kiddo?” Patton ruffled the child’s hair causing him to pout slightly.

“Heeeyyy!” he whined, trying to fix his hair, it ending up giving his face slightly, causing him to blow it out the way.

“Are you okay Daddy?”

Patton’s eyebrows slightly rose at this.

“Yeah of course kiddo, I’m good!” He put on a smile and spoke happily, he wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince the child or himself.

“Hmm…” He didn’t seem convinced by that answer. Patting Patton’s knee, and standing ever so slightly on his tiptoes, placing both hands on Patton’s knees – one on each knee – to steady himself, he spoke again.

“It’s- it’s okay if you’re- sad.” He said slowly, “You always tell me it’s… Okay… so… it’s okay for you then…”

“Oh Virgil,” Patton’s heart swelled at this, tears coming to his eyes.

Virgil patted his knee again.

“Its gonna- gonna be Okie,” he said, staring up at Patton.

Damn, now Patton definitely felt like he would cry, maybe it was Virgil’s words, maybe it was just because he was tired. Either way, the words made him feel all fluffy inside.

“Thank you kiddo,” he smiled through fairly blurry eyes.

Virgil turned and made his way to the side of the couch which was to the left of him. Taking a hold of the rim of the couch with his small hand, he tried to get one leg up onto the top of the cushion, trying but ultimately failing with his plan of climbing up there.

Patton chuckled and gently lifted him up onto the space next to him.

“Up you go.” He said as he set Virgil on the couch.

The child did a turn and then sat down cross-legged, mumbling a quick ‘thanks’ to Patton. He then turned and gave Patton his best sideways hug, which the child would consider a hug but due to his size, his arms weren’t able to go fully around his father. But Patton didn’t mind, he was touched by the act.

Patton put his arms around Virgil in a kind of side hug, holding the smaller of them closer.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Patton broke the hug. Virgil had been leaning against him, head slightly on his stomach, and as adorable as it was, if they stayed like that for much longer, it was likely to start to hurt either of them. He adjusted his glasses as they had started to slip down his face from the angle he was hugging at.

Once the hug was broken – but not completely as Patton still had an arm around Virgil – Virgil looked up at his dad questioningly, beginning to slowly pull away with his hug too.

“How would you feel about watchin’ film kiddo?” Patton asked and rubbed Virgil’s shoulder which had his hand upon.

“Uhh…” Virgil paused for a moment and then added, “Yeah, sure!” as his answer.

“Great,” Patton slowly stood up. “You stay there, I’ll grab the remote.” But was stopped by a small tug on the back on his shirt. Looking back he saw Virgil scooting himself off the couch, stand up next to Patton and gently push his leg.

“No… you stay… I’ll get the remote. You need rest.” Virgil said and Patton complied and sat back down. He was still surprised by the small child’s actions and smiled, truly.

“Okay kiddo.” He said, and Virgil went off to collect the remote.

When Virgil returned back to the couch, Patton helped him back up and they both sat there. Patton was passed the remote and in receiving the remote, opened up Netflix and started to scroll through the movies.

When they got to the section where the kids series were, he scrolled across until he got to Winnie the Pooh. He then clicked on Winnie the Pooh, and started the first episode.

“This okay kiddo?” Patton asked Virgil who had settled back down next to him.

“Yeah, it’s great.” Virgil smiled up at him. And then turned back to watching the episode, snuggling into Patton a bit more.

Sure Patton might not have his good days every now and again, but at least he would have his song to cheer him up on those days and pretty much every other day.

After around an hour of watching the episodes, Virgil spoke up again.

“Hey daddy?”

Patton looked down at Virgil softly.

“Yeah kiddo?” he asked in reply.

Virgil paused for a moment. But he then mumbled something quietly, which he didn’t really say that often to many people.

“I love you…”

Patton smiled warmly and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of the child’s head.

“I love you too Virgil.”


End file.
